


Bubble!Frodo

by hanarobi



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarobi/pseuds/hanarobi





	Bubble!Frodo

Three of the four hobbits were worried. The fourth hobbit was enjoying a bubble bath.

"Strider didn't know. It's not his fault."

"Frodo knows, though. He knows better."

"Don't you be saying nothing bad about Mr. Frodo!"

"Sam, he let Strider give him bubble bath!"

"Maybe he didn't know it was bubble stuff. Thought it was just oil or something, I reckon."

"Hah. I bet Frodo knew exactly what he was doing."

"Sam! Merry! What are we going to do?"

"Well, it's not his fault, is all I'm saying."

"Sam! It is totally his fault."

"What are we going to do?!"

And three hobbit head pressed an ear each against the door and listened some more. The sounds were not encouraging.

"Wheeeeeee!" Splash.

"Get Strider!"

Aragorn strode into the bath with all the majesty of a future king. He then slipped on the oily wet surface and skidded on his butt with all the dignity of …well, to be frank, without any dignity at all.

Frodo splashed a bit in his bath and sat up, his damp red lips forming an O of dismay. "Oh, Aragorn, are you okay? Did you hurt your, uhm, your, self?"

From his position on the floor, Aragorn glared at the wet hobbit. "Frodo, what is going on?"

Frodo scooped up a pile of bubbles in the palm of his hand and blew the froth at Aragorn, his lips pursed in the most adorable manner. "Bubbles, Aragorn," he sighed, watching the white bits float across the room. "Bubbles."

"Uhm, Mr. Frodo likes bubbles, sir."

"Mister Frodo is whacked out about bubbles, you mean."

"Here now, there's no reason to talk about him like that just because he gets a little carried away with his baths."

"A little?" cried Pippin, "Sam, look at him. He's over the moon."

Frodo just beamed at them and sank back into the tub of bubbles, cooing happily.

The three dry hobbits turned their gaze away from the spectacle of Frodo in his bubble bath to look uneasily at the former ranger, still sitting on the wet tiles. He had a mesmerized look on his face. "That," he said, gazing fondly in the Ringbearer's direction, "is the most adorable thing I have ever seen."

Frodo smiled back and blew some more bubbles in his direction.

"Lord help us," muttered Sam, "not again."


End file.
